Communication devices are used for a variety of purposes. Users may wish to use a particular communication device for personal applications such as games, reading news distributed using really simple syndication (RSS), web browsing and general leisure. Corporations may want the same communication device to be used for a subset of functionality required for a user to complete their job.
However, when a communication device is used for both corporate and personal matters, a corporation may choose to limit the risk of exposure of data on the communication device. This may be done, for example, through the implementation of information technology (IT) policies on the communication device. Such policies sometimes lead to a poor user experience, as the communication device may be locked such that no new applications may be loaded onto the communication device. Alternatively, the communication device may be restricted regarding which non-work-related applications may be loaded onto the device. For example, an IT policy on the communication device may, in a effort to prevent potential spread of viruses, prohibit the user of the communication device from downloading software from any location other than a specifically approved location. In this manner, the range of applications that the user can install may be significantly limited.